Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of computer application technology, and more particularly to a virtualization method for large-scale distributed heterogeneous data.
Description of Related Arts
During enterprise informatization, due to impacts of stage, technology, economic and human factors on business system construction and data management systems, a large number of business data differently stored are accumulated during development the enterprise. Besides, the data management systems utilized are also quite different. From simple file database to complex network database, heterogeneous enterprise data sources are formed therewith. The decentralized data management systems of different businesses are able to meet storage and management requirements of the business data. However, in many cases, if enterprise leaders want to make a decision, various business systems and external systems based on different heterogeneous data sources need to be queried for analysis of a huge amount of data before the decision is made.
Therefore, conformity and integration of heterogeneous data sources are always reality problems during enterprise informatization, and form an important factor which restricts various application information constructions and data sharing degree, as well as results in overlapping investment or heavy burden of informatization construction.
A key technology in the data resource integration is how to virtualize heterogeneous data and abstract a unified data model, for shielding distribution and heterogeneity of underlying data resource access, and realizing data interoperability and global unified data view.